I Found You
by aridnie
Summary: Another one-shot. This time it's Jonas and Liz. This is the "inside story" on an event that will happen in my take of Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover. So read and review. Again, no strong flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome, of course. Enjoy!


**A/N: **An adorable little Jonas/Liz one-shot. It's a sneak preview into an event that will happen in my version of Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover. Thanks to the first two reviews that gave me a little hope on my writing. I really hope you enjoy. Jonas's point of view. I was going to do Liz, but too bad!

**DISCLAIMER:** I so totally own Gallagher Girls. That's right, I own millions of dollars and I'm on a best-seller list. I wish. Now stop accusing me of stealing Ally Carter's work, because in my dreams am I her.

. .::.:.::. .  
I Found You

I was twiddling my thumbs nervously. Very, very nervously. I was finally going to ask her out. I, Jonas, was going to ask out Liz Sutton. And it was really thanks to my stupid roommates who already had asked out their desires to town on Saturday. And here I was outside the door to Advanced Organic Chemistry, twiddling my thumbs, praying to God that Liz Sutton would say yes to my feeble little, "Will you go out with me?"

I opened the door, glancing around at the other boys who were already sitting down. Our teacher wasn't there yet, so I quickly slid into the seat next to the one that I knew Liz would sit in. And suddenly a horrible thought popped into my head, what if someone else had asked Liz out already? What if she had twenty other guys ogling at her (which I knew she did because there were only four girls in Junior year presently at Blackthorne)?

And then the door to Advanced Organic Chemistry slid open and Liz stood there, directly behind Dr. Steve, waiting to introduce her to our class. She looked around nervously, obviously not wanting to be in the class with twenty eyes staring at her, checking her our, smirking, and doing other stupid things. She looked at the floor and rocked back and forth on her feet, mouthing the Russian alphabet backwards, embarrassed for being here. She looked up hesitantly and saw me. I smiled at her and in some miracle she smiled back and waved a little. Every eye was on me. I blushed scarlet and they glared. Dr. Steve decided to clear his throat at this precise time.

"Excuse me boys, but I'm here to introduce to you one of the Gallagher Girls who will be spending this term with us." Liz blushed a rosy pink, but Dr. Steve continued, "You all know the reason why we have a few select Gallagher Girls here for this term so I ask you to be kind and courteous to our guests." He patted Liz on the back. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Liz's color was drained from her face as she hesitantly stepped forward, I saw her gulp.

"M-my name's Liz Sutton. I'm seventeen and I'm a junior." She stopped talking and looked up at Dr. Steve. He nodded at her and she continued at a slow pace, unsure of what to say, "Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, and Macey McHenry are my best friends and, and," She no longer looked very pleased to be standing in the front. A lot of the guys smiled at her and her eyes widened in fear. She looked pleadingly at Dr. Steve and he seemed to get the message.

"Excellent, excellent, Ms. Sutton. Now who would like to guide Ms. Sutton around school?" Nearly every hand shot up in the hair, mine included.

Dr. Steve chuckled, "Now as I remember Ms. Sutton, you toured Jonas around last year, is that correct?" She nodded quickly and just like every boy in the room, her gaze was set on me. "Well I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable if you knew your guide a little, so Jonas, why don't you do the honors of touring Ms. Sutton around school?" Every pair of eyes was on me and only one was friendly. Liz glided over to the seat next to mine and smiled. Her tense attitude was gone and she seemed quite relax to be seated near me. I shot a small smile at her again, which she returned. The rest of the class was boring and instructive. Our teacher went on and on about Liz's talents, none of his praises I disagreed with. She had talent and every guy in the class knew it. They shot her admiring looks and whenever they did, she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. I didn't get to talk to her until after class as we were gathering our books.

"So, how'd you like class?" I asked, nervous again.

"It was fun. I really like the way Mr. Brook directs his class. But I miss Gallagher obviously. We all do, but Cammie and Bex were looking forward to Zach and Grant so they don't miss school too, too much. And Macey's just Macey. She doesn't care where she's learning this stuff. So now I'm the one complaining about this just because at Gallagher in Advanced Chem, we're doing this new project by finding new elements. And I'm upset over missing it." Liz looked over at me giving me this half-smile. "But at least I've got you, Jonas." I'm pretty positive that at that moment in time my heart stopped (and it probably did too). Liz's face flushed scarlet and she looked awkwardly up at the ceiling.

And then I made a snap decision.

"L-Liz would you like to go into town with me on Saturday?" I gulped, not looking up from the ground. "We've got permission to go in. And maybe we could, you know, catch a movie, or something." I didn't look up, too scared to hear the words, "I'm sorry I can't Jonas." But I'm pretty positive the Gods decided they loved me in that space of time because I felt like doing a little dance right after she answered me.

"I'd love to!" she squeaked. I exhaled. "OH! I'll go check the movie times. Maybe Grant and Bex will want to tag along too." I really did feel like doing a little dance.

Then she groaned. "I promised Cammie I'd go meet up with her before C&A. I'll see you there!" And then she did the unthinkable. She pecked me on the cheek and ran off to meet her best friends.

A few of the boys who were still behind us, glared at me.

I had officially taken the last junior girl from the dating game. Zach Goode had claimed Cammie Morgan when we were freshman, and no one was stupid enough to even smile with her. Grant had claimed the British bombshell, Bex Baxter, last year, and also threatened to pull anyone's thumbs out if they touched her. The president's son had taken Macey (but she actually counted as a sophomore now, apparently she had passed seventh, eighth, and ninth grade last year). And I, Jonas, with his feeble little "Would you like to go into town on Saturday?" had taken Liz Sutton. I had her all to myself. And in my opinion I had found the prettiest of them all.

. .::.:.::. .

**A/N: **Here is my big props out to everyone who reviewed my last one! This was a little longer and I really hope you liked it! Special thanks to the following: **Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen**, **garnetgirl14**, **commanderinblue**, **Snapple43**, and **MangoTango450**. I heart all of you for reviewing and liking the last one, so this ones dedicated to you, alongside my fabulous friend **ilovedraco45**, from the world of Harry Potter, who always shows support! Thanks a million.

Clarification: This is a sneak peak from my take on Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover. This won't actually be in the story, but you get to hear Liz telling Cammie the story on the way to C&A, which by the way, was added for the Gallagher Girls when they came to Blackthorne. You'll understand more when I actually start posting the story as well as the reason for the girls actually being there.

Again, hoped you enjoy the one-shot! And the last time I checked that review button was still down there, looking as shiny and attractive as ever. So CLICK IT! And tell me what you thought.

33


End file.
